


baby, i'm home

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Series: Baby, Let Me Go Home [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Adventure, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada ekspedisi ke Serengeti, Bella antusias. Tetapi, kali ini, sepertinya akan berakhir berbeda. Dia harus 'pulang'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, i'm home

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Spain/Belgium, slight!England/Seychelles, Australia/Vietnam, Seborga/Monaco, Romano/Liechtenstein.  **Genre** : Family/Romance,  **Rating** : T.  **Other notes** : sequel to baby, let me go home.

_(Ada ekspedisi ke Serengeti, Bella antusias. Tetapi, kali ini, sepertinya akan berakhir berbeda. Dia harus 'pulang'.)_

* * *

_(early) birthday gift for **allihyun**. cheers for your birthday, my dear!_

* * *

Bella membuka matanya lebih dulu. Matahari belum mengucapkan salam atau mengetuk tirai mereka, wajar jika Antonio masih menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya di balik selimut.

Bella tertawa kecil sambil turun dari tempat tidur. Tidak melakukan apapun pada Antonio, alih-alih, dia segera menghidupkan pemanas air dan melakukan serangkaian ritual kecil di kamar mandi, yang dia yakini akan segera dia rindukan setelah ini. Tiga minggu tanpa ekspedisi dan Antonio yang bisa mendapat jatah libur yang sama banyaknya, sesekali membuatnya teramat puas, namun kadang-kadang dia juga terpanggil untuk menyeberangi dunia, lagi dan lagi.

Ia akan merindukan Antonio— **sangat** —dan ketika menatap cermin setelah menggosok wajahnya dengan handuk kecil, dia seolah bisa menemukan hidup yang ia impikan.

Rumah kecil dengan kerinduan yang hampir nihil. Anak-anak kecil yang berlarian. Pekerjaan sederhana, uang yang ala kadarnya, tetapi mereka selalu bersama. Dia mencoba tersenyum namun gagal. Ia menggeleng cepat. Mengingat tentang gambaran padang Afrika yang sebentar lagi ia datangi akhirnya membuat khayalan itu buyar.

Sudah ada dua ransel besar dan dua koper kecil di depan pintu kamar mandi pribadi mereka, Bella berusaha tak mengacuhkannya. Ia menaiki tempat tidur kembali dan menyingkap selimut dengan cepat, "Selamat pagiiii!"

"Hngggg," Antonio hanya menggeliat tanpa membuka mata. Dia berganti posisi menjadi telentang, dengan satu tangan di bantal dan satu melintang di atas tubuhnya sendiri.

Bella membeo gemas, dia menindih Antonio dan menggelitik hidungnya dengan satu jari, membuat lelaki itu akhirnya menyerah dan bergulung hingga membuat Bella berada di bawahnya. "Oke, oke, aku bangun sekarang," dia mengacak rambutnya yang sudah tak karuan dengan satu tangan, dan tangan yang lain menjawil hidung Bella. "Sarapan?"

"Panekuk?" tawar Bella. Terlalu biasa, sangat biasa, tapi kelihatannya Antonio sangat menyukainya. "Akan kusiapkan sementara kaumandi dan menyiapkan sisa-sisa barang yang harus kaubawa."

"Tidak keberatan," Antonio pun bangkit, beringsut ke tepian tempat tidur.

Bella melakukan hal serupa di sisi yang lain, namun tiba-tiba saja Antonio menarik tangannya dan membuat kening mereka bersentuhan. Dia tak membuang waktu untuk menarik kepala Bella mendekat untuk satu kecupan, "Aku akan merindukan ini."

Bella hanya menatap punggung Antonio ketika suaminya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan handuk tersampir di bahu. Dia menerawang, dan pintu kamar mandi mungkin bisa menjadi layar yang bagus sebagai bidang untuk dia membayangkan padang sabana Afrika yang sunyi, dan jarak yang terbentang antara tempat itu dengan perairan timur Amerika.

Konsekuensi. Dia tahu itu sejak awal, tetapi mengapa dia jadi begitu khawatir seperti ini?

Dia merasa tidak enak dan seperti ada ganjalan timbul begitu saja di suatu tempat di dalam hatinya, membuat perutnya bergejolak dan kaki-kakinya mendadak terasa dingin.

Bella mengabaikan semuanya, lalu pergi ke dapur.

* * *

Pagi itu terlalu singkat untuk dua orang yang akan pergi jauh satu sama lain. Tiga potong panekuk untuk satu sama lain terasa habis dengan beitu cepat meski Antonio mengunyahnya dengan lambat dan Bella menghancurkannya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil dan menyuapkannya ke mulut sambil bercerita. Tetapi, ya, sama seperti hukum pada bagian-bagian lain kehidupan, selalu ada yang terasa lebih cepat dan lebih lambat hanya karena rencana yang akan menyambutnya setelah itu.

Mereka harus berpisah di depan rumah. Antonio naik taksi bandara dan Bella naik taksi biasa. Penerbangan Antonio akan diadakan satu jam lagi, sementara Bella hanya perlu berkumpul di  _headquarter_  di Zurich saja, menyatukan beberapa ide hasil 'bertapa' di rumah selama tiga minggu rehat dari ekspedisi, dan mungkin baru akan berangkat besok, kalau Jett yang harus datang dari Australia terlambat.

Bella langsung mengesampingkan soal Antonio dan kehidupan mereka berdua setelah bertemu Eduard, Yao dan Arwyn di markas mereka, yang sedang bercanda sambil bermain lego dan menyusun sesuatu yang abstrak. Inilah kehidupan lainnya— _maaf, Antonio, karena kau juga punya hal lain, jadi—_ begitulah. Dia menikmati.

Dan langsung bersemangat ketika Arthur masuk dengan ponsel masih di tangan, "Jett bisa mendapatkan penerbangan yang lebih awal. Dia berangkat dengan penerbangan terakhir malam tadi. Kita bisa berangkat lebih cepat."

Bukan Bella saja yang bersorak kegirangan kali itu.

* * *

Bella memprediksikan puncak musim kering Tanzania adalah bulan Agustus, namun ternyata, datang di pertengahan Juni pun sudah membuatnya kepayahan. Cuaca begitu terik sehingga dialah yang harus sering-sering mengungsi ke bawah pohon, dan, saat berangkat tadi, Arthur mengalah agar Bella saja yang duduk di bangku penumpang 4WD  _single cabin_ itu. Mereka sebelumnya berharap mendapat yang  _double cabin_ , sayangnya mereka terlalu terlambat untuk itu.

Ini persinggahan ketiga mereka dalam mendokumentasikan migrasi binatang-binatang liar Afrika. Bella, tidak seperti biasanya, merasa matahari benar-benar jahat padanya. Ini bukan kali pertama dia datang ke Afrika, dan dia yakin pengalamannya tahun lalu dan satu setengah tahun sebelumnya tidak sampai separah ini.

Ia mencari pohon yang paling besar. Arwyn juga berteduh, dia sedang makan karena ia melewatkan sarapan. Bangun paling terlambat, dimarahi Arthur, kehabisan roti. Beruntung di jalanan ada yang menyediakan.

Eduard dan Jett sedang mengawasi lewat kamera. Yao memandang ke kejauhan dan berdiri di tengah padang semak rendah. Arthur mengawasi Eduard dan Jett, namun sesekali berjalan ke Yao, sesekali menjauh, berpatroli seperti yang layaknya diharapkan dari seorang ketua.

"Bel, mau?"

Bella tak sadar roti itu begitu dekat dengan bibirnya sampai ia menoleh. Sekawanan impala yang telah jauh sedikit mengecewakannya.

"Kau kelihatan pucat. Masih lapar, ya?"

Bella mengelap kening hingga pelipisnya. Ia berkeringat, namun baru ia sadari peluh itu dingin dan dia memandangi telapak tangannya dengan heran. Sejenak, ia merasa benar-benar tidak berguna menjadi bagian ekspedisi kali ini. Tugas sebagai dokumenter dalam bentuk foto dengan sukarela diambil Yao namun Bella merasa benar-benar bersalah. Tugasnya sebagai satu-satunya etolog di antara mereka terasa seperti lelucon saja.

"Bel," ulang Arwyn, kali ini lebih keras dan roti itu telah belah jadi dua, bagian yang lebih besar semakin dekat ke bibir Bella.

Tak enak untuk menolak, Bella akhirnya mengambilnya, "Thanks," sayup-sayup dan desis semak yang dibuai angin memakan suaranya.

"Kau tidak panas," Arwyn memeriksa leher Bella. "Tapi keringatmu dingin."

"Mungkin aku cuma kurang tidur," Bella melahap roti itu hanya dengan sekali suapan. Ia terkekeh seperti biasanya dengan pipi yang penuh. "Ayo, kita ke sana. Aku harus mengawasi lebih dekat. Kau sudah selesai makan, 'kan?" Bella berdiri dan mengibaskan rumput-rumput kering dari celana belakangnya.

Arwyn tidak seyakin itu. Ia melirik dari ekor matanya dan menemukan Arthur yang mendekat. "Kurasa kau harus minum obat dulu," ucapnya, berdiri dengan lambat-lambat hanya agar Arthur sempat datang ke situ sebelum Bella memaksakan diri menyeretnya. "Arthur membawa beberapa."

"Tidak usah," Bella mengibaskan tangannya di udara. Kakinya menjejak patahan ilalang ketika Arthur datang dengan alis nyaris bertaut.

Arwyn dan Arthur beradu pandang. Arthur juga membaca hal yang sama dengan Arwyn, lantas dia mencegah Bella dengan menahan pergelangan tangannya. Ada sedikit ekspresi tak suka, tapi, dengan tidak terlalu menuntut, ia dengan tegas menyatakan, "Wajahmu pucat."

"Arthur, aku tidak apa-apa. Ini cuma kurang tidur. Aku akan segera ..." Bella memicingkan mata. Eduard dan Jett terlihat berputar. Ia memaksakan diri melangkah dan membiarkan matahari menyerang matanya. Sementara di sisi lain dia harus berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Arthur, dia juga melihat Eduard dan Jett mengecil dan membesar serta bergerak-gerak aneh di matanya, juga seolah berlipat ganda. Saat cahaya matahari menjadi seperti tusukan di penglihatannya, saat itulah Bella merasa kehilangan pijakannya.

Arthur dan Arwyn bergerak cepat dengan menggandeng Bella dari kedua sisi. Yao yang menyadari dari kejauhan, bertanya sambil berteriak yang menyadarkan Jett dan Eduard.

"Maaf," Bella meringis. Masih sadar namun dunianya semakin berputar. "Teruskanlah pekerjaan kalian. Aku akan tidur di sini," desisnya, suara rendah tanpa tenaga namun ekspresinya menolak untuk dikasihani. Seandainya tidak terlihat semenyedihkan ini, Arthur pasti akan membentaknya dan menuduhnya keras kepala dengan suara keras.

"Tsk," Arthur menatap ke kejauhan, pada kamera yang ditinggalkan dua krunya. Tugas punya batas waktu yang ketat dan mereka sebagai tim tidak bisa runtuh dan membatalkan semuanya hanya karena satu orang. Dunia kerja untuk tim memang kadang menyenangkan dengan segala kerja sama dan kekompakannya, namun kadangkala,  _deadline_  dan tuntutan pencapaian adalah raja dari segalanya.

Jett memijat pundak Bella. Yao mencarikan aromaterapi di tas obat-obatan herbal yang selalu dibawanya.

"Arwyn, bawa dia ke rumah Michelle. Cepat kembali ke sini setelah itu," dia mengangkat ujung topinya sedikit untuk memastikan penglihatannya pada jam tangan tidak salah. "Kita masih harus menyelesaikan banyak hal sebelum senja dan meneruskannya di tengah malam."

"... Maaf ..."

Wajah Arthur melembut untuk beberapa saat. Dia menarik napas, lalu mengangguk. Mengabaikan rasa ingin mendakwa Bella atas kelalaiannya menjaga kesehatan dirinya sendiri. "Istirahatlah. Bergabung lagi dengan kami secepatnya."

"Aku akan ikut ekspedisi nokturnal malam ini. Aku janji aku akan langsung istirahat dan tidur," balas Bella, meyakinkan dengan senyum lemah. Sementara Arwyn sudah bersiap di sampingnya.

* * *

Keinginannya untuk segera tidur dicegah Michelle.

"Tadi pagi, apa yang kaumakan?" Michelle menuangkan susu segar ke dalam gelas. Sepiring roti telah siap di sampingnya. "Aku tidak melihatmu ikut makan daging seperti yang lain. Kau hanya mengambil kuahnya."

Bella hanya nyengir lemah sambil memangku bantal di dipan yang berhadapan langsung dengan konter. "Aku sedang tidak selera dengan daging."

"Haaa?" Michelle lalu membawakan dua sajian itu ke hadapan Bella. "Arthur tidak pernah cerita kalau kau adalah pemilih makanan. Kau bukan orang yang pernah berdiet juga, katanya. Apa sekarang kau mencoba gaya hidup baru?"

"Tidak juga," Bella menyambut susu tersebut. Gelasnya hangat, membuatnya berselera. Namun ketika gelas itu mendekati indera penciumannya dan menguarkan aroma khas lemak segar yang alami, mendadak dia terbatuk-batuk, dan buru-buru meletakkan gelasnya untuk berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Yang terdengar berikutnya membuat Michelle bergegas mendatangi Bella—yang ternyata telah keluar dari sana sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan telapak tangan yang basah. Michelle segera kembali ke dipan dan mencium aroma susu itu, serta menenggaknya beberapa kali.

"Tidak basi, Bel ..."

"Memang tidak," Bella menggeleng lalu duduk bersandar dengan bahu yang melemas. "Baunya tiba-tiba terasa tidak enak. Maaf membuatmu tak nyaman ..." ia memandang dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Tadi dia sudah nyaris membuat Arthur marah, sekarang tunangan orang itu.

"Akan kubuatkan kau minuman lain. Teh?"

"Air putih saja," Bella menekan-nekan pelipisnya. "Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Berbaringlah," Michelle menjauhkan piring dan gelas. Piring ia taruh di samping dipan dan susu dia jauhkan.

Pandangan Bella terpaku pada langit-langit rumah kayu sederhana ini. Ini bukan rumah Michelle yang sesungguhnya, dan wanita itu pun termasuk yang menginap bersama mereka. Saudara kakeknya, dahulu, entah berapa dekade lalu, merantau dari Seychelles menuju Tanzania. Michelle, seorang kurator museum di London, mendapat cuti yang secara kebetulan bersamaan dengan ekspedisi Arthur ke Afrika. Ia berniat mengunjungi kerabat jauhnya itu, dan mendapat pinjaman satu rumah kosong dari para relasi yang benar-benar menyukai kedatangannya dan tim tunangannya itu.

Rumah itu terlihat tua, dan kayu-kayu yang keropos bisa terlihat dari Bella berbaring—namun ia rasa, rumah itu lebih dari sekadar pondok. Ada yang lebih dari makna dangkal itu. Bella merasakan kehidupan di sini, dari foto-foto dan perabot yang selalu bersih. Rumah ini memang dipinjamkan dengan keterangan 'kosong' pada mereka, tapi Michelle secara diam-diam bercerita bahwa saudaranya sengaja mengosongkan ini untuk mereka dan tinggal di tempat lain, sebagai jalan mereka menghormati tamu.

Berbeda dengan rumahnya di Zurich sana, yang hanya ditempati sekian minggu dalam satu tahun; Bellla merasakan lebih banyak arti dari petak-petak langit kayu tipis dan penyangga-penyangga dinding di sekitar.

"Ini," segelas air putih yang agak dingin dibawakan untuknya. Michelle membantunya bangun walau ia rasa itu tak perlu.

"Apa yang terasa sakit? Aku akan membawamu ke dokter sore ini."

"Entahlah," Bella meletakkan gelasnya ke meja. "Agak kehilangan nfasu makan, barangkali? Dan sepertinya tekanan darahku menurun drastis. Mungkin juga anemia ... walaupun aku sedang tidak mendapat tamu bulananku," bahu Bella secara alamiah terangkat.

"Mmm, mungkin dokter akan memberimu vitamin," Michelle beranjak. Rambutnya yang biasa dikepang dengan pita-pita merah, kali ini tergerai bebas dan Bella rasa, punya rambut panjang akan menyenangkan juga.

Tiba-tiba Bella terpaku.

Anemia karena tamu bulanan.

Memangnya kapan dia terakhir mengalaminya?

Ia meneguk ludah kuat-kuat, seakan hal itu tersangkut di kerongkongannya.

"Bel, rotinya dimakan, ya."

Bella bergeming. Mendadak dia tidak ingin mendengar kata dokter, apalagi mengunjunginya. Bagaimana kalau si dokter membuktikan kecurigaannya?

"Bel~" Michelle mendekat lagi. Tidak jadi menyalakan kompor untuk seporsi sup sayur yang ia rencanakan untuk Bella.

Bella baru tersadar ketika Michelle duduk di sampingnya lagi.

Michelle termangu mendapati ekspresi Bella yang seolah gabungan dari rasa takut, kaget, dan tak percaya sekaligus tak sabar itu.

"Ada dokter yang praktik di dekat sini."

"—Aku bisa sembuh—"

" _Non_ ," jawab Michelle menggeleng dan jarinya juga bergerak di udara. "Antonio mungkin tidak akan marah padamu, tapi bisa bayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan pada yang lain kalau kau sakit? Aku saja ingat ceritamu tentang bagaimana protektif dan pemarahnya Antonio di saat-saat tertentu yang tak bisa kauduga. Lupa, ya?"

Satu kali Antonio pernah memarahi Arthur lewat telepon cuma karena Bella datang dalam keadaan tangan terluka karena digigit anjing liar. Luka itu masih cukup basah ketika Antonio menjemput Bella di sebuah kota di tepian Spanyol, dan dia tak main-main ketika membentak Arthur. Perlu dua minggu untuk membujuk Antonio agar mau minta maaf.

"Supnya tidak lama, kok. Setelah itu kau boleh istirahat, tapi jangan tidur," Michelle beranjak lalu kembali menyentuh sayur-sayuran yang menganggur sedari tadi. "Tidur dalam keadaan kenyang tidak baik untuk tubuhmu."

Bella menutup mulut dan pikirannya tentang sesuatu yang aneh-aneh. Dia hanya ingin segera pergi untuk penjelajahan nokturnal.

* * *

Di sepanjang perjalanan—yang hanya ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki—Bella diam saja. Jarinya yang bergerak-gerak, sesekali melemaskan diri dan sesekali dia membunyikannya. Michelle mengajaknya bicara dengan memancing dengan beberapa cerita masa kecilnya di Afrika, tetapi Bella hanya menjawab sesekali dengan cara yang dipalsukan dan dipaksakan.

Dokter yang mereka temui tidak bisa berbicara bahasa Inggris dengan lancar. Michelle harus menjadi fasilitator yang membuat pemeriksaan itu berjalan cukup lancar. Namun walaupun tidak mengerti sebagian besar bahasanya, Bella merasa cukup nyaman dan tenang karena sang dokter selalu tersenyum ramah dan suaranya lembut.

Serangkaian pemeriksaan dilewati.

Dan hasilnya adalah sama dengan yang Bella pikirkan. Meski dia spesialis binatang, bukan berarti dia buta biologi.

Michelle langsung melonjak di hadapannya, setelah keluar dari rumah praktik itu, tetapi Bella (masih) belum bisa bereaksi seperti yang Michelle lakukan. Ini lucu. Ini kabar bahagia tetapi yang dia rasakan rasanya lebih sulit untuk digambarkan. Namun itu belum bisa dijadikan perbandingan jika memikirkan soal timnya.

Masa depannya.

Apa dia egois?

* * *

Bella menghabiskan malamnya dengan tidur. Mengonsolidasikan perasaannya sendiri, mencoba berdamai sementara dengan gejolak di dalam mentalnya sendiri. Dia akin rasa lelah adalah pupuk dari segala hal, dan tidur adalah satu-satunya pengendali.

Michelle yang memberitahu tim Bella, alasan utamanya masih disembunyikan dan gadis itu cuma bilang bahwa wanita itu perlu banyak istirahat dan terpaksa harus meninggalkan tugas lagi.

Wanita itu terbangun pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Anggota tim lengkap, semuanya tidur dengan keadaan yang kacau. Bella tebak, mereka semua pasti baru tiba pukul empat atau setengah lima. Ruang tengah itu penuh sesak dengan manusia dan barang-barang yang tidak dibereskan. Sebenarnya, ada satu kamar, tetapi karena asas solidaritas dan pikiran bahwa  _satu ruangan beramai-ramai itu adalah kekompakan yang bagus_ , maka ruang tengah dipakai bersama.

Michelle tidur di sudut, di atas kasur gulung. Tidak benar-benar sendirian, karena kepala Arthur berada di sampingnya namun tubuh ketua itu diagonal ke lantai. Yao berada di dekat tirai pembatas dengan ruang tamu. Kaki Eduard di atas tubuh Jett, dan Arwyn tidur di tempat tidur gantung yang selalu ia bawa ke manapun. Hanya Bella yang tidur di atas dipan beralaskan kasur gulung yang tebal. Privilasi yang dimaklumi semuanya. Bella menatap seluruhnya sambil bernapas pelan-pelan. Pipinya dingin, dan sejenak dia termenung ketika menyadari aliran air yang melintasinya.

Masa depan begitu mudah untuk dicari, tetapi kadang tidak semudah itu untuk dihadapi. Bella tahu dan sudah berkali-kali memikirkan bahwa ini, cepat atau lambat, segera atau lama, pasti akan terjadi—namun dia tidak pernah merencanakan bahwa ia akan menjadi  _tidak sesiap ini_.

Dia menginginkan _nya_ , dulu, namun setelah beberapa kali bertukar pikiran dengan Antonio, dia rasa dia telah melupakannya begitu saja dan melanjutkan kehidupannya seperti yang  _passion_ -nya inginkan. Seperti yang naluri 'liar'nya minta.

Dosakah ia?

Suara Yao yang menguap mengetuk pintu pikiran Bella; bahwa ia harus mulai menghadapinya. Waktu berpikir telah selesai.

"Sudah enakan?" Yao menggaruk pipinya, ada alur aneh di sana. Dia tertidur di atas jaketnya sendiri dan motif ritsleting tercetak jelas; konyol namun tidak memancing senyum Bella sedikit pun. "Aku bawa obat-obatan herbal kalau kau memerlukannya. Akan kuracik untukmu."

"Tidak usah," Bella bangkit dan meregangkan tubuhnya. "Ini bukan sakit yang harus disembuhkan dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi, trims."

"Kata Michelle kau sudah ke dokter," Yao mengorek-ngorek tasnya, rambutnya terurai dengan anehnya. Entah dia masih punya persediaan karet gelang atau tidak.

"Sudah."

"Apa katanya?" Yao menggigit karet itu sementara mengumpulkan rambutnya, mengikatnya dengan tangkas.

Mata Bella menghindar untuk memerhatikan yang lain, "Tunggu semuanya bangun. Kau mau apa untuk pagi ini? Teh atau yang lain?"

"Aaah, teh tanpa gula pasti enak sekali. Tapi aku bisa membuatnya sendiri, Bel, tidurlah lagi."

"Tidak," Bella mengisyaratkan dengan gestur tangan, "akan kulakukan. Bayaran karena aku telah merepotkan kalian dan tidak ikut peliputan kedua."

Ketika Bella kembali dengan dua cangkir teh, semuanya sudah bangun dan duduk. Barangkali pembicaraannya barusan cukup mengusik. Cuma Jett yang masih malas-malasan, tengkurap di lantai dengan sesuatu yang kelihatannya  _chat box_  di layar ponselnya. Pasti pacarnya di Vietnam sana. Dan, entah Jett sadar atau tidak soal perbedaan zona waktu—atau mungkin dia memaksa pacarnya. Malah bisa juga atas dasar faktor sama-sama suka.

Matanya bertemu dengan mata Michelle ketika menyerahkan teh untuk Yao. Michelle mengangguk padanya, dan Bella bersyukur hal itu tidak disadari Arthur.

Dia duduk kembali di atas tempat tidurnya. Teh pagi seolah tak punya pesona lagi di tangannya, hanya terdiam di pangkuan walau kesepuluh jari-jemarinya memeluk cangkir putih itu.

"Sakit apa?" tanya Arthur. Tenang namun Bella tahu, dia mengimplikasikan sesuatu yang sudah ia duga.

Satu tarikan napas, "Aku akan mengundurkan diri dan tidak ikut ekspedisi sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Entah sampai kapan ... mungkin selamanya," bibirnya bergetar, dan dia tiba-tiba saja merasakan luapan emosi yang terasa seperti merusak dari dalam. Kenapa jadi seberat ini?

Keheningan langsung terjadi. Mereka tidak biasanya seperti ini. Bunyi  _biip_  dari ponsel Jett, yang pasti merupakan balasan chat, dia abaikan begitu saja karena dia juga tenggelam dalam suasana; yang mana semuanya menujukan pandangan pada Bella.

"... Memangnya parah?" Eduard menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya. "Separah itukah sampai kau tidak bisa—"

"Bukan sakit, Ed," potong Michelle dari sudut. Arthur langsung menatapnya dan Michelle cuma tersenyum simpul, seolah mengiyakan pertanyaan Arthur yang cuma disampaikan lewat matanya.

"Aku hamil."

Kembali, keheningan itu terjadi. Mereka semua langsung ingin melonjak dan mengucapkan selamat, namun tidak ada yang bergerak karena suasana, termasuk keadaan Bella sendiri kelihatannya tidak mengizinkan terjadinya suatu euforia yang seharusnya ada.

"Aku tidak akan bisa lagi bersama kalian—aku—aku ..." Bella tertahan karena airmatanya sendiri.

Michelle langsung berjalan menghampiri.

"Kita akan—"

"Dramatis," seloroh Arthur. "Ada banyak cara—"

"Tapi yang utama adalah: aku tidak bisa ikut berkeliling lagi!"

Arthur memutar bola mata. Berdecak. Michelle mengusap lengan Bella sambil merangkulnya, dan berharap seseorang mau mencairkan suasana. Jett dan Eduard saling pandang.

"Sudahlah," ucap Arthur, kembali seperti biasa, dan ia berdiri, "Apa kau cukup fit untuk pulang sekarang dengan pesawat? Atau perlu konsultasi ke dokter dulu? Aku akan mengurus tiketnya. Aku tidak ingin dimarahi suamimu untuk kedua kalinya. Aku benci itu."

Bella hanya menunduk ketika orang-orang di ruang tengah membubarkan diri. Eduard mengambil handuk dan Yao pergi ke luar. Arwyn langsung ke dapur untuk menyiapkan pengisi perut, dan Arthur pergi entah ke mana. Michelle masih berada di sampingnya, memijat bahunya dan merapikan rambut Bella.

"Ini aneh."

Bella mendongak dan mendapati Jett berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak terlihat senang sama sekali, Bel," ia mengerutkan kening. Lalu mengulurkan tangan, "Tapi kuucapkan selamat untuk itu," balasan Bella dirasanya sangat kaku dan dingin. "Kenapa kau harus tidak senang? Oke—oke, aku tahu alasanmu. Kau adalah wanita bebas. Ya, aku terima itu. Tapi kadang-kadang kau harus menatap keluar dari duniamu yang luas, dan kembali menoleh ke belakang, ke ruang dan ranah yang seharusnya menjadi tempat kau berada."

"Aku tahu itu dan kau tidak perlu—"

"Ya, ya,  _no offense, please_ , ini sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa hormat dan sayangku sebagai sesama rekan satu tim padamu, Bella," Jett mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Omong-omong, aku dan Lien akan menikah bulan depan. Dan aku, kelak, bagaimanapun caranya, akan melepaskan pekerjaanku untuk cuti panjang jika Lien mengandung anak kami. Aku akan melupakan semuanya dan menempati posisiku yang seharusnya. Ada hal yang harus dilupakan sementara, karena hidup manusia tak pernah terbatas hanya untuk satu hal—atau kalau tidak, kau hanyalah sebuah robot yang terjebak dalam rutinitas. Bel, aku sebagai laki-laki akan berani melakukannya, kenapa kau yang perempuan, malah takut dengan berita gembira itu?"

Jett berlalu ke arah dapur. Bella kembali menunduk, dan kali ini Michelle harus mencarikan tisu untuknya.

* * *

Bella pulang dua hari berikutnya, ketika yang lain masih harus mengawasi migrasi Serengeti. Rangkulan Jett tadi pagi sebelum dia angkat koper ia anggap pertanda bahwa pemuda itu tetap menghormatinya, dan ia anggap itu hal yang melegakan. Yao yang kelihatan paling khawatir—Bella mencoba mencairkan suasana (terutama hatinya sendiri) dengan berkata itu hanyalah naluri orang ala tua seperti Yao. Yang lain tertawa mengejek, dan Bella cuma bisa tersenyum.

Memberitahu Antonio adalah hal terakhir yang dipikirkannya, karena ia sibuk menekan dirinya untuk tidak terlalu stres menghadapi perubahan yang tiba-tiba—

—dan dia harus berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Ia merasa ia tidak pernah tiba di rumah dalam keadaan sekacau ini. Sebingung ini. Mengabarkan pada Antonio mungkin akan mengubah beberapa hal, tapi ia tidak yakin ia akan berhenti tertekan karena Antonio pun dijamin tak bisa langsung pulang untuknya. Orangtuanya belum ia pikirkan sama sekali—terlebih Louis dan Lars. Louis mungkin akan sangat senang dan berani menghabiskan seberapapun isi dompetnya demi keponakan keduanya. Lars barangkali tidak seantusias Louis, tapi ia yakin Lars pasti akan rela terbang dari Jakarta ke Zurich hanya untuk menengok dirinya—dan pasti Kirana rela memboyong Samita yang masih kecil untuk ikut serta, mengingat betapa sukanya wanita itu pada anak-anak.

Membayangkan semua itu tidak sebanding dengan membayangkan Antonio. Suaminya sendiri. Kalau dia bisa membuat pesta, mungkin itu akan lebih besar daripada acara pernikahan mereka sendiri—karena, ya, gilanya lelaki itu pada suatu hal yang ia sukai atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan itu, seolah bisa membuat sebuah supernova.

Dan semua prediksi itu hanya semakin menekan Bella: mengapa cuma dia yang begitu bingung?

Sebelum dia membiarkan hatinya mengucapkan lebih banyak kutukan  _kau ibunya, bodoh!_  maka ia pun menghubungi Monique.

"Mmmm, malam ini, bagaimana? Besok  _deadline_ , aku harus menyelesaikan ini sekarang juga untuk majalah edisi khusus bulan depan. Dan targetku," jeda sebentar, Bella menebak wanita itu pasti memperhatikan _time-table_  yang selalu dia bawa ke mana-mana dalam sebuah notes yang manis. "Sore ini selesai. Pukul setengah delapan, hm?"

"Kapan saja kaubisa. Akan kujemput."

"Sebentar," Monique mencegah Bella untuk menutup sambungan, "Rasanya kau seharusnya sedang berada di Tanzania. Benar? Secepat itu, ya, selesainya?"

"Aku pulang lebih dulu dari yang lain."

"Kenapa?"

"Selesaikan pekerjaanmu. Kau akan tahu jika kau sudah membereskan kewajibanmu."

"Ah, baiklah. Tidak perlu menjemputku. Cukup datang ke tempat perjanjian.  _Get well soon_ , Bella, dari suaramu, kedengarannya kau sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik. Sampai jumpa."

Bella tidak ingin melakukan apapun selain tidur. Dibiarkannya koper dan ransel bertumpuk di ujung ruang tengah, dan dia pun merebahkan diri di sofa.

* * *

"Kau pucat sekali."

Dengan mudah Bella bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Monique ketika menghampirinya. Dan ketika menarik kursi untuk duduk di hadapannya, Monique langsung meraba keningnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sehat, Bella. Kenapa tidak makan duluan saja sementara menungguku?"

Bella menggeleng lemah, namun tetap tersenyum, "Aku tidak ingin makan apapun."

Alasan mengapa waffel di atas meja itu tak tersentuh, dan hiasan cokelatnya masih seperti kreasi si koki. Cantik, tapi seakan terbuang. Monique melihatnya dengan trenyuh.

"Apa yang terjadi pada—"

"Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari posisi kru ekspedisi. Dan perusahaan majalah juga kanal televisi ini sepenuhnya."

Monique meletakkan buku menu dengan terkejut ke atas meja. "Hei—"

"Minggu kelima. Dua hari lagi masuk minggu keenam. Monique, aku tidak bisa lagi berkeliling dunia dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tidak juga setelah itu. Mungkin selamanya."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk seorang wanita yang cuma memikirkan  _deadline_  di otaknya—dan berkali-kali menghindari tema pernikahan dengan tunangannya—untuk memroses maksud kalimat Bella. Dan reaksinya hampir sama dengan Michelle ketika dia menyadarinya, "Astaga! Bel! Kau hamil?! Ya ampun—ah, ternyata—ternyata kau mempersiapkan drama ini untuk memberitahuku berita gembira ini?!" gadis itu melonjak dan langsung maju mencubit kedua pipi Bella, berkali-kali mengulangi ucapan selamat.

"Monique—hei, hei," tegur Bella datar, cenderung lemah, "ini bukan drama. Aku tidak bercanda atau menyembunyikan apapun."

Monique tersentak dan diam seketika. Matanya berkedip lambat ketika dia kembali duduk. "Kau ... tidak senang dengan hal itu?"

Bella mendesis, menekan keningnya dengan gerakan berputar. Menunduk. "Ini benar-benar rumit—aku ... aku senang punya anak. Aku pernah benar-benar menginginkan ini—tapi setelah aku menjelajahi lebih banyak tempat, aku ... aku tidak berencana untuk punya anak dalam waktu dekat. Antonio juga tidak pernah memaksaku, karena kita tahu betapa sibuknya dia. Tapi ..."

"Tapi kenapa? Kau lebih sayang pada petualanganmu, duniamu sendiri, ketimbang membesarkan anakmu? Lalu kau menyesal karena teledor—"

"Cukup, Monique, aku tahu itu!"

Monique menatap Bella tak percaya. Bersandar pada kursinya, ia tetap memperhatikan sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba memasang wajah seperti orang linglung.

Bella melambaikan tangannya di udara, cepat dan gelisah. "Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Maaf, Monique. Tolong maklumi aku."

Monique mengembuskan napas panjang. "Antonio sudah tahu?"

Bella menggeleng. "Aku belum tahu harus memberitahunya dengan cara seperti apa. Sebelumnya, aku harus menenangkan diriku sendiri dulu. Terlebih," dia menggantungnya. Sengaja memancing Monique.

"Pekerjaanmu? Aku mengerti. Perpisahan dengan timmu, semua yang kau alami bersama mereka—adalah yang paling berat. Kita harus bicara dengan Fabrizio soal ini."

Bella mengaduk-aduk isi piringnya dengan garpu, mengacaukan mahakarya si koki yang telah membentuk pola saus cokelat dengan sedemikian rupa. Dia masih menopang kepala dengan tangannya, "Besok, temani aku untuk itu. Bisa?" tanyanya, dengan pandangan sedikit terangkat pada Monique.

"Hm-mm," Monique akhirnya ingat untuk memilih menu lagi. "Kurasa ... mereka tidak akan semudah itu melepaskanmu. Mereka pasti akan memilih cara lain. Etolog sepertimu langka di jangkauan kantor region sini."

Bella tidak menjawab. Dan Monique pun memesan.

Makan malam itu hanya berlangsung singkat. Monique memaksa Bella untuk cepat pulang dan tidur, dan menjamin dia akan menjemput Bella tepat pukul delapan besok pagi.

* * *

Memang bukan sesuatu yang patut disesali,  **ya** , tetapi Bella terus memikirkannya seperti seorang pecandu yang merasa dirinya telah rusak dan menyalahkan sesuatu yang dinikmatinya di saat yang telah berlalu.

Bukan berarti Bella menyesalinya—dia telah melewati fase itu.

Dia membasuh wajahnya, dan menatap cermin yang awalnya ia kira masih lama akan ia temui.

Terlalu jahat untuk menyesal, sehingga ia mencoba menghapuskannya ketika di perjalanan dari Tanzania kembali ke Eropa. Yang ia tahu sekarang adalah, dia bingung, dan percobaan pemaksaan dirinya untuk melupakan teman-teman setimnya adalah yang terberat.

Sebelumnya, ia sama sekali tidak berencana untuk berpisah dari mereka semua dalam waktu dekat. Sebenarnya tim itu sudah mempunyai calon pengganti yang tengah dilatih, dan teman-temannya sendiri sudah menunjukkan tanda bahwa mereka sudah merasa cukup dengan banyak petualangan—bukan jenuh dan untuk berhenti—tetapi hanya untuk mencari hal lain selain menjelajah dunia dan fauna.

Arthur dan Michelle sudah bertunangan. Pertemuan keduanya di sebuah museum tiga tahun lalu sepertinya akan menemui biduk baru setengah tahun mendatang, seperti yang direncanakan Michelle. Desas-desus Jett yang juga akan segera menikah sudah terdengar sejak tahun lalu, namun dia selalu menyangkalnya. Rasa kesal ternyata mendorong Jett untuk membocorkannya duluan.

Tim ini memang akan segera sampai pada masa akhirnya, sepertinya. Eduard mungkin tidak akan pulang ke Estonia, karena orangtuanya yang tersisa, ayahnya, wara-wiri di Eropa saja dan barangkali dia akan mengikuti jejak ayahnya yang menjadi arkeolog dan bertualang dari museum ke museum.

Yao barangkali tetap menjadi sesepuh tim. Zoologis sepertinya, yang sudah punya banyak pengalaman, akan dipertahankan untuk mendidik yang baru lagi. Dan Arwyn, yang termuda di antara mereka, telah mahir di sinematografi juga di samping kemampuannya menghadapi reptil, pasti akan direkrut kembali.

Yang lain, Bella tidak dapat menebak, yang jelas, ia yakin pernikahan akan mengubah banyak hal di antara mereka semua.

Terlebih di dirinya.

Bella menyingkirkan poninya dan menyisir rambut ala kadarnya dengan jari yang masih agak basah. Menatap cermin mengulangi apa saja yang ia lakukan tiga minggu lalu, saat liburnya dan libur Antonio terjadi bersamaan dan mereka pulang di waktu yang sama, bertemu di bandara dan pulang ke rumah seolah pengantin baru. Bella tidak pernah menggunakan pil pengontrol sama sekali, karena dia pikir dia hanya bertemu Antonio sesekali dan mereka lebih setuju agar pengamanan dilakukan dari pihak Antonio saja. Bella sering teledor soal obat-obatan dan ditambah dengan pekerjaannya yang begitu  _mobile_ , Antonio membiarkan Bella memutuskan seperti ini.

Ponselnya berdering, dan Bella sudah berbalik untuk mengejarnya— _pasti Monique_ —namun dia harus kembali lagi ke wastafel dan memuntahkan cernaan sosis yang dia makan setelah bangun tidur tadi. Sosis yang dia lahap sebelum melakukan apapun, yang dia rasa muncul bukan karena keinginannya sendiri sepenuhnya.

Dia menatap dirinya di cermin,  _ini baru dimulai_.

Terpaksa, ia menelepon balik Monique karena ia memakan waktu lama di depan keran air.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku takut kaujatuh pingsan di kamar—"

"Tidak separah itu," Bella mengambil handuk. "Cuma  _morning sickness_ biasa. Aku baru mau mandi."

"Aku sudah di depan pintumu, omong-omong."

"Oh—yah, masuklah. Tidak dikunci. Aku sudah di kamar mandi."

Bella bisa mendengar suara Monique ketika memasuki kamarnya ketika dia mulai membuka keran kamar mandi.

* * *

Dulu, Bella mengenal Fabrizio lewat Lily. Dia berpikiran was-was tentang lelaki paruh baya itu, tetapi Lily meyakinkannya bahwa Fabrizio benar-benar tidak menakutkan.

Lily yang polos dan lembut pun mengatakan dia baik-baik saja, simpul Bella bertahun-tahun yang lalu, jadi barangkali orang itu memang bisa diajak kerja sama dengan baik.

Pun ketika pemimpin organisasi non-profit cabang Swiss ini mendengar penuturan Bella yang ditemani Monique. Dia tersenyum.

"Hmmm," ucapnya, melonggarkan jalinan jemarinya di atas meja, yang ia tahan saat mendengarkan cerita Bella. "Yang pertama kali ingin kuucapkan adalah ... selamat. Kuharap dia akan jadi anak yang seluarbiasa ayah dan ibunya."

Bella tersenyum kecil, namun tangannya masih tertangkup tegang di bawah meja. "Terima kasih." Dia pun berdeham. "Jadi ... aku mohon maaf soal pelanggaran kontrak. Aku bersedia diberhentikan karena hal itu."

Monique melirik Bella dengan khawatir. Jika bisa mendesis sebagai simpati sekaligus mengekspresikan empatinya sekarang, dia akan melakukannya.

"Kontrak berhubungan dengan hukum, memang," Fabrizio mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di lengan kursi putar. "Kau harus menerima konsekuensinya sesuai peraturan yang berlaku."

Bella mengangguk khidmat. Ada sebersit rasa sedih, tapi dia rasa dia telah siap. Jika melupakan tentang timnya dan alam terbuka, sebenarnya.

"Tapi aku bisa memberikan vetoku atas itu. Aku punya wewenang untuk itu," Fabrizio tersenyum lagi. Ramah dan hangat.

Bella tiba-tiba duduk tegak. "Maksud ... Anda?"

"Kau pasti tahu, di cabang organisasi kita ini, cuma ada satu etolog. Kau. Sayang jika kau menyia-nyiakannya dan benar-benar mundur hanya karena suatu karunia," Fabrizio mengangkat bahu. "Anak adalah karunia, bukan?"

Bella meringis dalam hati. Tidak ingin dia ingat lagi perasaan beratnya saat pertama kali dia menyadari dia akan segera menjadi ibu. Orang lain—semua yang berada di sisinya—bisa melihatnya sebagai hal yang benar-benar indah, hanya dirinya yang sempat menyesalkan hal itu.

Jika merenungkan itu kembali, dia ingin berlutut tanpa ingin bangkit untuk waktu lama.

"Jadi ... saya masih boleh berada di sini?"

"Tidak sebagai penjelajah, untuk waktu yang lama. Kau pun harus membesarkannya, bukan? Belum lagi suamimu yang juga lebih sering sibuk di luar negeri."

Fabrizio berputar-putar sebentar, seperti sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu namun mudah sekali ditebak lewat matanya, keputusan sudah ada di dalam otaknya.

"Kau bisa bekerjasama dengan Monique di bagian majalah. Kaubisa menulis artikel tetap dan membagi pengalamanmu lewat tulisan. Kau juga bisa mengisi laman daring di situs resmi kita. Ada satu bagian yang kosong, bukan, Fiorenzo?" dia tertawa menggoda. "Eh, maksudku, Monique."

Monique menahan diri agar pipinya tidak merah. Ia ingin membuang muka, sayang sekali orang ini adalah atasan tertingginya. "Setelah pengisi bagian kuis psikologi mengundurkan diri, rubrik itu kosong dan terpaksa diisi oleh seorang penulis lepas yang merangkap tugas. Saya bisa membantu mengaturnya."

"Nah, Bella," nada Fabrizio seperti bertanya pada wanita itu. "Tugasmu sekarang hanyalah memikirkan bagaimana cara mengemas apa-apa yang akan kautulis dengan cara yang menarik agar kau tetap bisa dipertahankan sampai kapanpun."

Wajah yang sedari awal pucat itu pun akhirnya menunjukkan rona semangat—yang entah kapan terakhir kali didapatkan dan ditunjukkannya.

"Aku akan mengurus terminasi kontrak lewat Berwald atau Mathias. Hubungi mereka tentang ini. Dan kutugaskan mereka untuk memberitahukanmu perkembangannya. Fiorenzo—"

Monique berpura-pura ngambek—bersyukur saja Fabrizio memang bisa diajak bercanda—ia setengah mencibir.

"—Ha ha ha, Monique, bantu Bella untuk pindah divisi, ya?"

"Baik," jawab Monique enggan.

"Sudah jelas, bukan? Kau boleh berlega hati sekarang. Pulanglah dan istirahat. Kau benar-benar pucat sedari awal."

Bella mengangguk dengan tundukan kepala yang lebih lama, berharap dia bisa membalas pemberian Fabrizio lebih dari ini. "Saya sangat berterimakasih."

Selepas meninggalkan ruangan itu beberapa langkah, Monique langsung menggandeng Bella sambil tersenyum cerah, "Benar dugaanku, bukan? Kau adalah aset yang sangat berharga—lembaga ini membutuhkanmu. Kalau sampai jatuh ke tangan lain dan mereka mendapatkan profit besar darimu, pihak sini akan rugi besar!"

"Kuterima alasanmu," Bella menekan tombol panah bawah di samping pintu silver. "Dan untungnya, atasan kita adalah yang seperti Fabrizio."

"Yah, dia memang baik, kuakui," Monique tampaknya tak sabar menunggu lift yang ternyata masih bersinggah di lantai dasar. "Apalagi kalau dia tidak usah terlalu sering menyinggung hubunganku dengan Fio. Andai saja aku tidak mengundangnya di acara pertunangan. Berciuman di puncak acara privat di depan atasan yang semacam itu adalah kecerobohan terbesarku di awal usia dua puluhan."

Untuk pertama kalinya, pagi ini, Bella tertawa.

Atau mungkin sejak dia nyaris pingsan di sabana Tanzania waktu itu?

Dia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir dia tersenyum, meski bagi seluruh orang yang mengenalnya, dia membawa berita gembira yang akan membuat sekelilingnya gempita.

* * *

Saat Bella akhirnya punya niat untuk membereskan ransel serta koper yang belum tersentuh sejak dua hari lalu, pesan obrolan masuk via ponselnya. Detak jantungnya berpacu, semakin bingung jika yang muncul di sana adalah nama Antonio—

—ya, selamat. Bukan. Dari Arthur.

"Punya waktu untuk  _videocall_? Hubungi kami lewat laptop secepatnya sebelum pukul sembilan malam, bisa?" begitu isinya, membuat Bella langsung melupakan soal membereskan koper.

Ia menjalankan program Skype dan langsung menghubungi Arthur. Hanya sebentar saja, panggilan video itu langsung terhubung dan ada Michelle di depan sana. "Arthur! Hei, Arthur—ada Bella!"

Semuanya menyerbu, bahkan Yao terdesak nyaris menempel ke laptop dan Jett tersikut Eduard secara tak sengaja hingga hampir terlempar ke samping. Mereka berebut  _aku sebelah sini, aku, aku, aku_! Yang mampu membuat Bella tertawa.

"Uh, hai," setelah semuanya mendapat tempat di depan layar, walau berhimpitan, dan Michelle harus mengintip dari arah bawah meja, akhirnya Arthur menyapa. "Apa kabar?"

"Seperti yang kaulihat," Bella mengangkat bahu, "Aku  _cukup_ baik-baik saja."

"Kau pucat sekali, Bel," Michelle muncul dari bawah dan dia nyaris menubruk dagu Arthur, "Sudah makan?"

"Tadi siang, sudah," ia melirik ke arah jam dinding. Siang; yang berarti lima jam lalu. Hanya sepotong roti setelah sebelumnya Monique memaksanya untuk menghabiskan satu mangkuk salad buah yang berujung di wastafel restoran. Aroma keju dari makanan tersebut tak pernah tercium seburuk itu di hidung Bella. Maka habislah dua potong roti yang sebelumnya ia habiskan dengan susah payah.

"Kau harus ke dokter," Jett dari atas kepala Arthur mengerutkan kening. "Serius, Bel, kau terlihat lebih buruk daripada saat kaupulang dari sini."

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku," jawab Bella pelan. "Nanti, setelah Monique tidak sibuk. Lily tidak bisa menemaniku karena ia sedang sibuk membantu di kafe Lovino. Dia juga belum tahu, sebenarnya ..."

"Nafsu makanmu buruk,  _aru_? Coba makan yang manis-manis."

"Sudah kucoba, tapi permen tidak membantu sama sekali," Bella tersenyum masam. "Mungkin hanya pengaruh psikologis. Aku memikirkan beberapa hal."

"Jangan paksa dirimu," Eduard menyingkirkan Jett yang terus-terusan mengganggunya. "Kurasa aku tahu apa yang membuatmu begitu," bingkai kacamatanya ia dorong naik. Selalu seperti itu di saat-saat ia menemukan pokok pikiran untuk sesuatu.

"Bukan cuma kau," tegas Arthur. "Kami semua tahu."

"Tebak. Silahkan." Kepala Bella sedikit miring, dan Arthur tahu ini salah satu tanda Bella mulai kembali ke sifat alaminya.

"Kau sangat enggan berpisah dengan kami, 'kan?" Arthur memastikan sambil melirik siapapun anggota timnya yang bisa dia pandangi. "Dan duniamu yang sekarang."

Bella tertawa kecil, hambar dan bisa mewakili kegamangannya. "Percaya diri sekali."

"Itu kenyataan, 'kan?" sambar Jett, seolah dialah yang paling tahu.

Tidak sempat Bella menjawab, Arthur mewakili semuanya, "Inilah permulaan dari akhir yang sudah seharusnya ada. Jett akan mengundurkan diri bulan depan. Dia ingin tinggal bersama Lien entah di Vietnam atau Australia dan menjadi pengusaha seperti yang diinginkan ayah Lien untuk mereka berdua. Aku dan Michelle akan menikah musim gugur nanti, dan aku akan dengan senang hati tinggal kembali di Inggris. Aku akan memulai rencanaku untuk mengajar—dan Michelle ingin membangun sebuah tempat belajar. Dia tak bisa tanpa bantuanku," dia mengerutkan hidungnya sambil memandang ke bawah, dibalas dengan cibiran Michelle. "Hanya Arwyn yang akan tinggal."

"Yao? Eduard?"

"Aku akan ke Amerika Serikat," Eduard memberikan senyum terbaiknya, namun Bella rasa ini bukan momen yang tepat untuk itu. "Kuliah lagi. Ayah juga akan berada di sana dan jadi lektur tetap."

"Dan aku akan mengabdi di negaraku sendiri,  _aru_!"

Tiba-tiba saja keheningan menyeruak. Eduard berhenti tersenyum dan Bella menatap tanpa berkedip. Ketika dia mulai melakukannya, airmata menetes berkali-kali membuatnya menoleh dari layar.

"Secepat ini?" katanya, suaranya bergetar sambil menatap seluruh teman satu timnya bergantian.

"Kita sudah hampir enam tahun selalu bersama, Bel," Arthur juga terdengar parau. "Saatnya kita memberi kesempatan untuk yang lain menjelajahi dunia. Kita sudah menjejak semua benua, ingat? Dari dinginnya Alaska sampai panasnya Afrika, dari pesisir Skotlandia sampai pantai Australia. Kau sudah tahu padang tundra dan kau juga sudah melihat padang tropis khatulistiwa."

Bella menggosok pipinya berkali-kali. Ia yakin ini bukan masalah hormonal belaka ketika melihat Jett juga merapatkan bibirnya dan melihat ke arah atas. Eduard bahkan melepaskan kacamata dan menyeka mata dengan lengan bajunya.

"Kita sudah sering membicarakan soal perpisahan tim, 'kan?" Arthur meyakinkan. "Terakhir, setengah tahun lalu, saat kita di Mongolia."

"Secepat ini—"

"Ini tidak cepat, Bella Carriedo," tegas Arthur, tidak mau membuang waktu lagi. "Kita sampai pada waktu yang tepat. Ketika kau sudah terlalu sering berkeliling dunia, ada saat ketika kau harus pulang. Berhenti. Merenungi apa yang sudah kaulewati. Lantas—kaubisa membaginya dengan cara lain."

Hening kembali. Mereka semua dipersatukan dalam perbedaan—baik asal, disiplin ilmu, dan prinsip—dan mereka menjalani banyak hal dengan satu materi tertanam di pikiran: mereka semua telah siap dengan perpisahan sejak awal bertemu.

Tetapi mengatakan dan memikirkan memang lebih mudah daripada melakukan.

"Oh,  _bloody hell_ , awalnya aku tidak ingin membuat panggilan ini jadi sesuatu yang buruk," lelaki itu memutar bola matanya. "Michelle, berhenti membentur daguku!"

"Dagumu yang terlalu panjang dan kau yang tidak memberi ruang yang lebih luas untukku!"

"Kau makan tempat!"

"Memangnya aku selebar apa?" dengus Michelle, langsung berdiri, tak peduli dia kembali menghantam dagu Arthur dan sekarang dia berdiri tepat di depan layar, "Bella, kalian masih bisa reuni sesekali, 'kan? Kalian juga bisa  _video call_ beramai-ramai! Apa yang ditakutkan dari sebuah perpisahan di zaman sekarang, huh?"

Bella menarik napas dan mengangguk-angguk pelan, "Aku seharusnya memikirkan itu dari awal. Kita masih bisa bertemu sesekali, 'kan, teman-teman?"

Semuanya dengan mantap mengiyakan. Eduard bahkan mengiyakan dengan nyaring.

Bella mengulurkan tangan ke layar, menyentuh mereka semua, dan yang lain pun turut melakukannya.

" _Bebas di alam, untuk ilmu dalam persahabatan_."

Mereka semua menggaungkan ucapan Bella—yang merupakan motto mereka semua sebagai tim.

Konferensi kecil-kecilan itu selesai namun tidak dengan airmata Bella.

Baru ia seka setelah ia sadar, masih ada satu hal yang belum ia selesaikan.

Antonio.

* * *

Antonio barangkali masih berada di pesisir Amerika. Tanpa memedulikan perbedaan zona waktu, pukul sembilan malam Bella bertaruh dengan dirinya sendiri untuk menghubungi Antonio. Berharap nomor telepon yang biasa masih tetap aktif.

 _Masih_.

Tetapi tidak diangkat. Dia membiarkannya, lalu beranjak tidur. Memikirkan rencana esok, yang dia rasa akan dia mulai dengan pergi ke dokter. Nafsu makannya memburuk dan itu bukan hal yang baik untuk dia dan calon bayinya.

Baru saja dia memejamkan mata, ponselnya berdering nyaring. Dengan cepat dia duduk, diangkatnya, dan langsung menjawab meski dia langsung merasa pusing dan berkunang-kunang ketika mendadak harus duduk.

"'Tonio!"

"Heeeei, Bel! Maaf, tadi aku sedang bicara dengan rekan-rekan baruku. Kebetulan, aku juga ingin meneleponmu sejak kemarin."

"Aah, ada apa, 'Tonio? Bagaimana hari-harimu di sana?" bahunya terasa ringan dan ia tidak perlu mengabaikan rasa mual yang melandanya lagi—semuanya beranjak begitu saja.

"Lumayan. Kau juga harus cerita bagaimana Afrika setelah ini, ya!" katanya riang, membuat Bella terdiam. "Aku punya dua hal yang kau harus tahu. Kabar buruk dan kabar baik."

Tangan kiri Bella yang ada di pangkuannya langsung gemetar. Matanya membulat. "Apa ... itu?"

"Mau yang mana dulu?" nada bicara Antonio membuat frase kabar buruk tadi seperti kebohongan jenaka saja.

"Yang buruk," sambar Bella.  _Karena yang baik pasti akan meringankan_.

"Kabar buruknya, aku tidak bisa sering-sering berpetualang ke pantai-pantai di dunia lagi—aah, aku akan kalah darimu!—karena aku diminta untuk menjadi staf ahli di kantor UNITAR di Swiss saja ... dan aku harus menggantikan dosenku dulu, yang hanya mempercayakan posisinya padaku, untuk mengajar di universitas di Zurich."

Bella ingin mencubit pipi Antonio sekeras-kerasnya.  _Itu yang dia bilang kabar buruk?_

"Kabar baiknya, Sayang?" bermanis-manis sedikit ia harap bisa memperbaiki moodnya sendiri.

"Aku akan pulang lebih cepat dua hari!"

Bella tersenyum tipis hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku juga punya dua hal yang sama untuk disampaikan."

"Eeeh, eh? Kabar buruk? Ada apa dengan Bella-ku? Digigit impala Afrika?"

"Kh," Bella menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, namun gagal. "Mana bisa."

"Kabar buruk duluan, oke?"

"Sama sepertimu."

"Ha?"

"Aku akan ganti divisi dari bagian eksplorasi ke bagian majalah dan web, 'Tonio. Aku tidak bisa berpetualang lagi entah sampai kapan. Dan aku belum memikirkan soal itu lebih jauh."

"Ada apa? Kau sakit? Jatuh? Cedera? Bella—tolong, jangan buat aku tidak sabar untuk pulang—"

"Penyebabnya ada di kabar baiknya."

"Oh syukurlah, kedengarannya itu akan membuatku melonjak, hm, betulkah?"

Bella menarik napas. Dia mendongak. Mendadak ia teringat mimpi-mimpinya, suatu hal yang terus dia pikirkan dahulu. Apalagi ketika berlibur berdua di Weggis; tentang rumah sebenarnya—tentang apa yang begitu ingin ia miliki dari sebuah rumah. Tentang hasrat yang kadang muncul setelah ia terlalu sering berpetualang. Tentang keinginan yang mencuat saat ia sudah terlalu jauh melangkah.

Tentang 'pulang'.

"Bel, masih di sana? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia mengangkat kepala, namun airmatanya tetap bisa jatuh pelan-pelan lewat sudut mata. Dia menyekanya dengan cepat, menatap dirinya di cermin—dan dia sendiri tidak tahu dia tersenyum dengan airmata haru yang masih meleleh, "Minggu keenam, 'Tonio. Anak kita sedang tumbuh di dalam tubuhku. Selamat, Ayah, kau akan pulang dengan disambut oleh dua orang."

"... Hah ...?"

"Kau mendengarnya dengan jelas, Sayang." Masih, senyum itu masih ada.

"Bel ... serius ... Bel ..."

"Aku sudah pulang dua hari lalu karena aku nyaris pingsan saat bertugas. Dan ternyata—yah, itu karena anakmu meminta agar aku tidak pergi jauh-jauh lagi." Duduk di tepian tempat tidur itu, Bella dapat dengan leluasa memandangi dirinya sendiri lewat cermin. Tangannya di atas perutnya, menyentuhnya dan ia merasa hangat. Mengelusnya, sesekali berhenti seolah menggenggam yang di dalam. Ia lantas meringis tanpa suara. Ini baru kali pertama dia melakukannya— _aku jahat sekali_. "'Tonio—"

"—Aku ... aku harus berteriak dengan cara apa? Aah, sudahlah, Bel! Ganti ini ke  _video call_! Aku harus melihat wajahmu sekarang!"

Ketika Bella menahan tawa dan menurunkan ponselnya dari telinga untuk mengubah mode panggilan, dia masih bisa mendengar dengungan suara Antonio,  _Tuhan—astaga, aku akan jadi ayah!_  membuat wanita itu tidak mampu untuk tidak melepas tawanya.

"Andai saja aku bisa memelukmu lewat sini," Antonio mendekatkan wajahnya pada layar. "Atau menciummu."

Gelengan lembut, "Kadang-kadang kau tidak perlu merayakannya hanya dengan itu, Sayang."

Tawa kecil. "Apa yang kaubutuhkan sekarang? Aku akan mengirimkan seseorang untuk menemanimu. Lily bisa? Atau Monique? Siapapun—"

"Kalau kubilang bahwa yang kubuthkan adalah kau, kau juga tidak akan bisa pulang sekarang, hm? Yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah tidur. Supaya hari esok dan esoknya lagi cepat datang—tapi bukan berarti aku tidak senang bicara denganmu, ya ..."

"Tidurlah, ayo, tidur!" dorong Antonio, masih seperti anak kecil yang ingin melonjak kegirangan, "Tidak kaututup tidak apa-apa. Aku akan memandangimu saat tidur."

"Kau bukan anak kecil, 'Tonio," Bella terkikik lagi. "Omong-omong, aku akan ke dokter besok. Aku butuh sesuatu agar nafsu makanku kembali. Aku tidak bisa mencium aroma susu atau keju. Bahkan cokelat dan sayur, kadang-kadang."

Antonio terlihat sedih, Bella tahu ia tidak memalsukannya. "Kau memang harus segera melakukannya—oh, andainya aku ada di sana—"

"Sssh," Bella menaruh telunjuk di layar. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku petarung di alam, bukan? Kenapa aku harus takluk dengan yang seperti ini?" sejenak kemudian dia tersadar. "Walaupun aku sempat mengalami beberapa hari yang berat karena ... ah, ceritanya panjang."

Seolah mengerti hanya melalui pandangan, Antonio meluluh tatapannya. "Kau harus meninggalkan pekerjaanmu. Sepertinya aku bisa merasakannya ..."

Anggukan. "Aku akan membagi banyak hal saat kaudatang nanti."

"Inilah saatnya pulang, Sayang. Saatnya kau membagi pengalaman dan apapun yang kaudapatkan di luar sana pada seseorang yang sangat membutuhkanmu. Ada seorang anak di dalam sana yang membutuhkan ibu yang sudah melihat banyak hal dan akan memberikan pengetahuan tentang itu padanya. Ada seorang anak yang berhak mendapatkan seorang ibu yang luar biasa dan tangguh di alam, lalu dia akan mengajarkannya pada anaknya."

Berkabut ketika Bella memandangi layar lama-lama. Ketika dia menyeka matanya, dia menemukan Antonio berkedip dengan cepat, tertawa ceria namun kemudian menyentuh ujung matanya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Dan itu adalah anak kita."

Menyerapi kata  _kita_ Bella rasa tidak akan ada habisnya. Bahkan hingga pembicaraan itu selesai dengan Antonio yang memaksanya untuk tidur, dia masih menekankan kata itu kembali di dalam kepalanya.

Berbaring menghadap foto pernikahannya, dengan tangan di atas abdomen yang tertutupi blus hijau berbunga merah tua, Bella kembali mengulangi kata-kata Antonio di dalam pikirannya.

_Anak kita._

Mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melupakan penyesalannya, melupakan petualangannya, dan mulai memikirkan tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Karena ia telah pulang.

Ia adalah petualang yang pulang.

Pulang pada takdir yang indah dan dititipkan; dipercayakan padanya.

_Sayang, maafkan Ibu, ya?_

_Selamat malam. Ibu sangat menyayangimu_.

**end.**

* * *

a/n: aku tekankan sekali lagi, ini AU dengan modifikasi dan mungkin tidak seakurat yang terjadi di dunia nyata dalam hal susunan organisasi dalam majalah National Geographic—jadi intinya, aku meminjam setting dan sebagiannya dikembangkan imajinasi aku ehehehe~


End file.
